Furlorn Faris
by ffomega
Summary: SPOILERS! Takes place in Chapter 7 of the visual novel, and episode 17 of the anime. Faris and Okabe are saved by her father from the Viral Attackers. At her apartment, Okabe recovers and Faris comes to thank him, exposing, and finally giving into, her vulnerability.


Anime: Steins;Gate  
Genre: Romance  
Scenes: 4  
Characters: Okabe R., Akiha R (Faris).

Chapter (VN): 7 Episode (Anime) 17

Title: Furlorn Faris

Description: **SPOILERS**! _Takes place in Chapter 7 of the visual novel, and episode 17 of the anime. Faris retains her title as champion in the RaiNet tournament against Viral Attackers. Following the finals, the sore losers pursue her and Rintaro through the streets of Akihabara. They find themselves cornered and Rintaro is assaulted while defending Faris. Shortly, her father arrives and brings them back to Faris' apartment where Rintaro stays the night to recover. Following his discussion with Faris earlier that day, he tries to convince her to cancel the D-Mail she sent that prevented her father's death ten years ago and, after Rintaro's bravery, and learning that Mayuri's life is at stake, she agrees reluctantly, but not without spending the night in Rintaro's arms as she gives into her vulnerability._

======================1======================  
Rintaro lie on his back in bed, holding his phone up and looking into the screen. His mind wanders between Faris and her father, then to Mayuri and the many deaths he was forced to helplessly watch. Seeing the images play over and over in his mind force his eyes to close and his arm to feel heavy as he brings it down to his side, landing like a heavy lead weight. he lets out a heavy sigh and parts his lips slightly, allowing mumbled words to pass them.

"I can't..." he says quietly with trembling lips, "I can't ask her to sacrifice her father..." His gaze turns toward the door to his room, and then back to the ceiling. Asking Faris to erase her father would be more cruel to her than having her relive the past ten years without him. In fact, he'd be killing him all over again. But at the same time he knew this was the only way to ensure Mayuri's safety. He began to think to himself, inadvertently speaking out loud "But if I don't, then Mayuri will..." His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He knew it was Faris, given what time it was. It was already late, so her father and the butler most likely retired to their rooms for the night.

"Kyouma?" Her voice was muffled, but clear enough to hear.

"Oh, Faris." Rintaro said in a low voice, "You're still awake?"

"May I come in?"

If this were like any other time, Faris would have added 'nya' at the end of her sentences, but for some reason she did not. Rintaro opened his mouth to answer her, but before he could, the door to his room opened slowly and Faris timidly slid inside, slowly closing the door behind her. She kept her head hung low, looking down at the floor without looking up at him. After a moment of hesitation she closed the door completely and released the handle. She finally looked up at him. Still lying on the bed, his eyes met hers. She seemed different tonight. Her expression was more serious, yet she remained silent. That moment seemed to stand still as they stared quietly at each other. Then, as if being pushed gently, Faris moved toward the bed. The sound of her steps seems almost non-existent, however instead of her usual cat-like movements, her posture seemed slightly more graceful. Once she reached the bed, she circled around to the side furthest from the door, near the large, full-length window, and sit down. Rintaro didn't move. It was then that he noticed she wasn't wearing her cat ears. She almost always had them on. She stared out the window into the night view of the city for a brief moment, then turned to Rintaro and began to speak with a more serious tone in her voice.

"Um. Thank you for today." Her voice was trembling, very subtly, "You know, when the Viral Attackers were chasing us... I was really scared."

"She's not talking like a cat right now." Rintaro thought to himself, "She's not being 'Faris' right now, is she?"

It was unusual for Faris to act normal. Every time he was around her, she talked like a cat-bubbly and bouncy, and always used cat puns in her speech. His body began feeling slightly hot and his heart began to beat a little faster. It must have excited him to see her act like a normal girl for a change. It was as though she was showing him a side of herself not even her father has seen before. She tilted her head upwards slightly.

"That was the first time I've ever felt such blackness from a large crowd of people before." Rintaro sheepishly smiles slightly.

"They seemed to be obsessed with the color black." Faris gently taps Rintaro on the knee.

"Geez! I'm trying to be serious here..."

She's not speaking in third person. Even her retort was normal. It was strange to see this from her. Even in serious situations, she still retained her cat-like demeanor, but not now. She kept her hand on his knee, then slowly moved it up Rintaro's leg by a couple inches, then stopping. Her body turned to face him slightly as she leaned towards him. Her expression changed to concern. Her beautiful eyes were hard to resist. Rintaro found himself drawn in by them.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked softly.

"No... I'm fine." Rintaro was lying a little. Of course he was still in pain, but he was feeling a lot better than before, and being so close to Faris right now made him forget most of the remaining pain he was feeling. She parted her lips slightly to speak.

"Kyouma?-" She paused, averting her eyes briefly, then looking back at him. "No... Okabe... I can't begin to imagine what they would have done if you hadn't been there with me. The thought terrifies me." Rintaro seemed confused at her words. She always calls him Kyouma. Even when she's being serious. In the time he's known her, she has almost never addressed him as Okabe. It was a little unsettling, but he didn't let her know that. Instead he replied with:

"You don't need to correct yourself you know. Just call me what you always do."

Faris let out a sigh. She seemed slightly annoyed.

"Fine, whatever..." She continued, looking away from him.

"Anyway, I don't know how to thank you. I don't think I could ever repay you. You're my knight in shining armor... I-I mean that... from the bottom of my heart, Kyouma."

His heart raced as he tried to maintain his composure. Hearing her talk like that made him more and more nervous. She was showing him her vulnerable side tonight. As he looked at her, her face became flushed with color. She seemed embarrassed, but she didn't cover her face like normal girls would when they are embarrassed. Instead, she sat there quietly. Quickly he covered his nervousness with his mad scientist voice.

"I assure you, I'm no knight. I admit I'm crazy but far from nobility-"

Before he could finish, Faris threw herself on top of him. He was taken aback at her sudden boldness. Her thin arms began to slink their way under his body as he felt them wrap around him. Her soft pink twin tails brushed against his arms, causing him to shiver slightly. Unsure of what to do he just laid there momentarily. He felt her embrace tighten, and almost immediately, she began shaking.

"F-Faris!?" He said in a slight panic. She curled her body up a bit as soon as he called out to her, answering quickly.

"I want you to call me Rumiho." Rintaro faltered a bit.

"No, Faris is Faris, remember?"

Faris buried her face into Rintaro's chest for a moment, fighting back her tears, then looked up at him with wet eyes. Then, she forced a slight smile.

"I think it's time I ended this..." Rintaro paused as he listened to Faris continue.

"You went back in time and risked your life to save me. So I... want to grant your wish too." Rintaro's eyes widened slightly. "But Faris-!"

He forced himself to stop. He knew that granting his wish would require her to give up her father. How could he do that to her? He helped her reunite with her dad after ten years, letting her relive the time she had lost with him, only to take it all away from her with the press of a button. He considered calling it all off. Mayuri would be sad if she knew that he would be responsible for letting another man die so that she could live. He recalled Suzuha, and all the hard work he and the rest of the lab members went through to reunite her with her father, only to destroy it all in an instant. He'd be repeating it with Faris. She would have to go back to never having those memories, those wonderful times she shared with her beloved father. The thought nearly brought him to tears. He was torn. His heart sank as he felt Faris' warmth against him, her composure slowly breaking. She was falling apart and he was helpless. All he could do was listen to her...

"It was when I was eight." She began, "All I wanted was for my daddy to take time off from work for just one day to be with me on my birthday, but the day before he had to cancel for a business trip he couldn't back out of." She clutched Rintaro's shirt tightly as the urge to cry got stronger. "He promised me that he would, and in the end, he broke his promise to me..." Tears began to fall, but she resisted the urge to sob as she continued.

"I thought Daddy didn't love me... I-I thought he loved his company more than his only daughter!" The urge to cry was too strong and she began to weep a bit. "I ran away from home...I wanted him to feel bad so I made him worry..." She began to sniffle, then she spoke with anger in her voice.

"'I hate you Daddy! I wish you were dead!'" The anger subsided and turned to regret.

"And then you never saw him again...?" Faris replied to his question by slightly tightening her body. She was nearly in a fetal position, lying on top of Rintaro.

"I loved him...So why? Why did I say those things to him? I always felt guilty because of what I said. I always wished I could go back in time and change what happened." She looked up at Rintaro. "So when I heard you talking about your time machine, I thought I was being given a chance."

Rintaro wedges his hands between him and her shoulders, lifting her up gently with his upper strength so their eyes would meet.

"Faris-... Rumiho... " He smiled, though he only smiled for her sake, "That's enough for now... You've said enough."

Faris looked at him, slightly surprised. Her tears fell but her crying stopped momentarily at his response.

"We can talk to Kurisu. I'm sure there's a way we can-"

She forced herself back onto his body, crying softly against his chest.

"No!" Her words were almost a shout, "I'm tired of others jumping through hoops for my sake!"

"Rumiho..."

She wipes her tears and looks into his eyes.

"Tell me honestly Okabe. Does Mayuri's life really hang in the balance?" He hesitated before replying.

"...Yeah."

She lowered her head onto his chest and began to close her eyes. A smile crosses her lips. Rintaro wondered if it was genuine or forced, but he chose not to ask.

"Mayuri's a very special friend to me. I got my wish-to spend more time with my daddy. It was a wonderful gift between the both of us, but I have to let him go. I don't want Mayuri's life to be the price for my selfishness."

"Rumiho, I..."

"No, Okabe... It's alright. I'm okay now." She looks up at him and smiles again. "I've accepted it. My father died in a plane crash ten years ago. That is reality. This life I am living now...it isn't real." Her voice shakes a bit with her words, as if trying to hold back a chuckle. "Don't get me wrong though. I'd move Heaven and Earth to hold onto this moment."

"I'm sorry..." was all he could say in reply.

Faris re-positioned herself on Rintaro, straddling him, but her upper body remained lying against his chest. He felt her wriggle slowly against his crotch. He gasped a bit. He knew she wasn't trying anything funny, but he was a guy after all, and the slightest stimulation is still going to be felt, thus reacted upon. He did his best to ignore it. After all, he may be self-proclaimed insane, but he was still a gentleman at his core.

"I said it's okay, Okabe. You're just putting the world back to the way it was."

"Still, I-"

She smiles at him tenderly, placing a hand against his cheek.

"Thank you, Okabe... for letting me have this gift. It truly was a wonderful dream." Rintaro felt her arms wrap around him again.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hearing those words made her tighten her embrace. It was as if a switch had been turned on and she began to cry.

"No, actually... I'm not okay. I'm freaking out right now! I feel like I'm gonna be sick..." She could sense that he was about to ask her if she needed anything, but she held him tighter, as if to beg him not to go anywhere.

"I can remember what happened before and after the change, and the memories are all twisted in my head. I can't even tell which reality is real and which one isn't..."

Her crying slightly intensified...

"But trying to fight it will only cause more problems... for all of us...so I can't keep running away..."

Rintaro finally embraces Faris tightly. This was enough to send her over the edge.

"Hey, Okabe...is it okay?"

"Is what okay?"

"Is it okay... for me to cry? Just... let me be weak. Just this once... Let me stay here tonight..."

She's already crying, but Rintaro gently nods, and rests his hand on her head, stroking her soft, pink hair with his fingers. His other hand caresses her back. She returns herself to a fetal position, and breaks down completely, heaving in uncontrollable sobs. Her father is in the room next door sleeping, so she does her best to hide the sounds of her loud sobs by burying her face into Rintaro's chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. This moment seemed to last an eternity, but before too long, she had cried herself to sleep in Rintaro's arms...

======================2======================  
Rintaro opened his eyes slowly. His vision was a bit blurry as he lie there in the darkness of the room. He reached for his phone when he felt heavier than usual, as if he was being held down by something. he glanced down at his chest and saw a sleeping Faris, curled up on top of him. Her eyes were closed, but still puffy from her sobbing. He realized that he was still in her apartment in the spare guest room. Faris didn't want to sleep alone and had begged Rintaro to let her stay with him tonight. He was a little worried that she'd hesitate, but she knew that he'd never try anything on her so she trusted him unconditionally. He gently placed a hand on her head, brushing her bangs slightly to reveal her forehead. He leaned in to softly kiss it. She let out a soft coo, followed by what could only be described as a cat's trill-the sound a cat makes when they meow while purring, which causes the sound to appear broken, as if heard through a vibration. Finally, she stretched her limbs forward and stretched out her thin, long fingers like cat's claws. He smiled as he lay beneath her.

"She truly is like a cat." he said. Before he had realized he had said that out loud, Faris opened her eyes halfway. She began clutching Rintaro's shirt softly, and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. She crawled up close to his face, as if in a daze, pulling herself along his body with her arms, until her gaze met with his.

"Rintaro..." she said in a soft, velvet-like voice. It was as if she was dreaming, yet wide awake. His eyes widened a little and before he knew it, she pressed her lips to his.

"Far-!"

His response was cut off instantly with her kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet; the subtle flavor of mixed berries. Could she have been wearing lip gloss? Regardless, Rintaro was completely thrown off guard by her boldness. She pulled her lips back a bit, ending their kiss.

"I need you.. " she began to speak in a hypnotic voice, "to help me move forward... " He looked at her, puzzled. He had never been in this sort of situation before, and he certainly didn't know what to do about it. It was his first kiss after all, and Faris NyanNyan...no. Rumiho Akiha, stole it. It's not as if he was upset that she was his first kiss-in fact, this he could live with.

"I want my prince... to have my innocence." Rintaro's eyes widened at her declaration. It didn't take a genius to understand what she was saying, but Rintaro decided to feign ignorance for the sake of clarity.

"W-What do you mean, Faris!?" She puffed out her cheeks and began to pout slightly. She looked away slightly, her face burning hot and red.

"Dummy!" She said softly, "I'm not Faris right now. Call me by my real name."

Just then, thoughts began to flood his mind.

"Is this right? Faris is asking me to take her purity. Something most guys would dream of doing. Sure, the world line will be reversed by noon tomorrow, as per the agreement he and Faris arranged, but he would have to live with the memory. She would still be a virgin when the world line was repaired, but he would still have the memory of taking it. Could he live with that? And what about Faris?

"I already know what you're thinking, Rintaro." She said with a smile. She looked into his eyes deeply, "You're worried about my feelings. You wonder if this is right, and that, even though the world will be repaired, none of this will have happened anyway...am I right?"

Of course! She was obviously more sharp than she appeared. One of the main reasons she was so popular in Akiba. She seemed to always know what others were thinking...even if she didn't posses the ability to read minds. Eye contact was enough to read a person's emotions and predict what they'd say or do. Such is the power of 'Cheshire Break'.

"How did you-!?" Faris giggles. "You silly, I told you I can tell a person's true intentions...and the look in your eyes tells me you are concerned about what happens to me."

"It's not necessarily whether I worry that we should do this. I'm more worried of your current state of mind." He looks away, cheeks now red. "I'd feel guilty; like I was taking advantage of you in your current mindset..." She places a hand on his cheek, gently turning his head so their eyes meet.

"Aww darling! You're very sweet to me, you know that?" She leans in to kiss him again, this time slightly parting his lips, allowing her tongue to brush gently against his, before breaking away. "Don't worry, Rintaro. I assure you I am completely aware of what I'm doing. Consider this my way of thanking you for earlier then. A way to show my gratitude for you sticking up for me-"

Rintaro places a finger over her lips so stop her from saying anything else.

"No, Rumiho...I don't want you to give yourself to me as payment for saving you. I-I didn't even do anything back there. Even if I agreed to that, I haven't earned it." She softly moved her lips away from his finger, wrapping both hands around it, cupping his whole hand.

"Why don't you let me decide that?" She kissed the tip of his finger and straddled him, pulling off her dress, revealing her perky pale breasts in the dimly-lit room. "After all, this is what I want." He wanted to say something further, but he knew by the look in her eyes that doing so would only be met with resistance from her. He simply smiled and nodded.

She slid her hands underneath his shirt and raised the cloth over his head, revealing his chest. He was not athletic, but he was not necessarily out of shape. She leaned forward and started to kiss his bare skin, at first between his pecs, then in more random locations all over his upper body. As she did this, she slowly rubbed against his crotch. She let out quiet whimpering sounds as she moved against him. He could feel himself getting hard under the fabric of his pants as she continued to move. He could see by her expression that she was enjoying herself. She sat up on him, gently rubbing herself against the hardening lump in his pants. She let out a louder moan than before, almost too loud it seemed, that she had to cover her mouth to muffle the sound.

He sat up slowly, leaning in to kiss her. He parted her lips with his, sending his tongue into her mouth almost forcefully and he could taste her sweet saliva; mixed berries from her lips mixed with mint from her toothpaste. Their tongues danced together with their lips locked. He took her hands in his and tangled their fingers together as he began matching her grinding movements with hers. Rumiho's moans began to intensify as her grinding speed increased. Rintaro felt her grip on his fingers tighten more and more as they broke from their kiss. She was close. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip as she let out a low groan. Rintaro felt her whole body twitch on top of him. He pulled her gently into an embrace and let her upper body rest against him. Her skin felt slightly clammy and hot. Her breathing was heavy and strained.

"Are you alright, Rumiho?" he asked softly. All she was able to manage was a nod matched with a soft "mhm" as she smiled. Her eyes were glistening now, and once she was breathing more normally, she sat up and looked at Rintaro with an impish smile.

"It's your turn, nya!" Rintaro's breath was interrupted slightly. She had accidentally slipped back into her Faris persona. She paused once she realized what she had done, then began to softly giggle while covering her mouth.

"I guess old habits die hard." he said, smiling up at her.

"It seems Faris felt a little left out, nya!" She curled her slender fingers into a loose fist and turned them downwards, mimicking cat's paws.

"Oh, Faris..." he said with an endearing tone.

Rumiho stood up and removed the shorts she had been wearing this entire time and tossed them onto the floor where her dress rested. Then, she brought her hips up close to Rintaro's face. Her still moist pussy was mere inches from his face. He had never seen one in person, and all he could do was stare in awe at its beautiful folds. He heard Rumiho say something, but was obviously too distracted to hear her clearly. She carefully unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them along his hips and thighs, revealing his cock. She took a moment to admire it as it twitched, fully erect and slightly leaking.

"It's so big..." she said, gently cradling it in her delicate grip. Her touch caused Rintaro's reflexes to send his face directly into her sweet rose. The smell of her love nectar was intoxicating, and all he wanted to do was taste her. He lashed out his tongue and he felt her whole body shiver.

"Oh, Rintaro!" she mewed. She began licking the tip of his cock. He tasted slightly salty. Rumiho was more of a sweet tooth, but she still liked the taste. By instinct she swallowed half of the length of his member, feeling it slide over her lips made it pulse and leak even more. Her lips were soft and her tongue was hot against his cock. He had a hard time licking her as a result. She gave him some help and began wiggling her butt so her pussy moved along with his attempts at licking her. She moaned with his cock in her mouth, refusing to pull it out. This went on for a few moments until he could feel himself getting close. She could hear his voice getting louder against her drenched pussy. He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily.

"R... Rumiho! I'm gonna...!" Rumiho grabbed his hips and drove his cock deeper past her lips. She continued pumping it with her mouth as she let out soft hums, each vibrating through the thickness of his manhood. He couldn't hold it in any longer as he exploded into her mouth. Rumiho's eyes widened as she gulped down his seed, tears welled up in her eyes at the bitter taste, but she still wasted none of it, letting the thick creamy soup slide down her throat. She softly sucked on his cock, pulling what she could that remained in the shaft before pulling out completely.

She turned around, then she rolled over onto the bed next to him, pulling on him until he was on top of her. She looked into his eyes lovingly, then spread her legs open so that he was now between them. All Rintaro could do was look at her soft, full body. She averted her eyes slightly and her face turned bright red.

"D-Don't stare..." She wanted to cover herself, but at the same time she wanted him to see all of her.

"Sorry, I can't help it." he said with an almost proud tone, "You're just so beautiful." Her face got even redder, but she turned back to him and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Rintaro."

She looked to the side at the nightstand by the bed and opened the drawer. Her hand disappeared into the chest, but her eyes returned to look up at Rintaro. Closing the drawer, She playfully put what she had retrieved from the drawer into her mouth by the corner of its packaging. With her hand free, she reached between them and grabbed Rintaro's cock to make sure he was still good and hard. He was of course. She tilted her head slightly upward, never taking her eyes off him. He reached out and took the thing hanging from her mouth. It was a condom wrapper. He looked at the package inquiringly, then back at her.

"How did-?"

She slipped back into Faris mode for her reply. "Now, don't you worry your cute little head about that, nya!" She smiled and reached out to softly grip his hard cock. "Daddy always told me to be prepared for anything!" He hesitated, then nodded in reply, opening the wrapper and pulling out the slippery disc. He had never used one, but he figured out how to put it on without a problem. Once finished, he looked down at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life..." Her answer was immediate and without hesitation. He saw the resolve in her eyes and he nodded with a smile.

"Alright then. Here I go..."

"Wait.." She pressed her soft hand gently against his chest and looked at him with a slight hint of concern.

"You know... it's my first time so..." She smiled and tilted her head to one side.

"Please be gentle with me."

"Of course, Rumiho." he said softly.

She closed her eyes tightly, as if she were afraid. Her teeth were grit, braced for the pain she expected. He held her close, nuzzling her head gently into his neck... And then, he enters her...

"Nngg!" Rumiho let out a mix of moaning and screeching, tears welling up in her eyes. Her arms wrap around Rintaro tightly and her legs squeeze together, mostly out of reflex. He pulls her back once the full length of his cock has sunk into her. He looks into her tear-filled eyes. Her face is flushed. A shiny line has formed on both her cheeks that originate from her eyes. She bites her lip to endure the moments of pain she was feeling, but it slowly forms into a smile.

"Are you alright?" He asks her tenderly. She rests a hand on her cheek and pulls his face closer to hers, placing a gentle peck on his lips.

"Y-yeah...I'll be okay." she says with a softened tone. She can feel the fluid leaking from her pussy. It's clear to both of them that she is bleeding lightly, but it's not too bad. They look into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity, until finally she breaks the silence.

"I think you can move now... " she says, her voice returning to a more relaxed and sensual tone. Rintaro nods and begins to slowly thrust his hips. Rumiho runs her fingernails up and down Rintaro's back as she wraps her legs around him tightly. Her soft moaning is the only sound they seem to hear between the two of them. They were one, and for a time it seemed like they had diverged into their own world line, where only the two of them exist. No one and nothing else matters right now. Just this moment and how they feel for each other. Rintaro slides his arms around Rumiho, gently arching her back with his thrusting. He could feel her hot breaths against his ear as each thrust pushed deep into her.

"Rintaro...Rintaro..." She repeated his name over and over, matching it with each thrust he made. Soon her hips began to move with his thrusts.

"Rumiho...Rumiho..." he matched her echoes with his own, calling out her name softly as they drew closer and closer. He laid her back onto the bed, moving down to her firm breasts, which are bouncing violently to the rhythm of Rintaro's thrusts. He continues his movements, but reaches down and pulls one of her hard nipples into his mouth. She winces between moans out of surprise, but the vacuum pressure on her nipple caused her to moan even louder. She began pushing her body upwards against his thrusting, almost like a wildcat. She began making soft mews that were mixed in with her moaning. "Faris" was trying to emerge. Rintaro moved a little faster inside of her. Then suddenly, she clutched him tightly as she contracted.

"NYAAAAAAA!" she howled softly.

Her pussy tightened; as if it was trying to close up completely. He stopped thrusting for a brief moment once he realized that she had an orgasm. He looked at her as she lay there, covered in sweat.

"Rumiho-?" he asked.

"Sorry, nya! Faris wanted a bit of Rintaro too, nya!" She smiled sheepishly at him. She promised herself that she would take this moment seriously, leaving her 'Faris' persona buried until the moment was over, but she began to realize the longer they made love, the more a part of her 'Faris' really was. She-Rumiho-wanted Rintaro all to herself tonight. But even she could not win against Faris.

"I'm sorry..." she said with a sheepish chuckle, "I guess I couldn't be completely serious after all."

"It's more than alright Rumiho." Despite her accidental slip back into character, he still called her by her real name, "You are Faris as well as Rumiho. Separating the two is impossible. That whimsical cat-like charm you have when you are 'Faris' is one thing that I love most about you."

"Really?" She smiled and softly blushed.

"Undoubtedly!" he replied with a smile, "Never think that you have to be one or the other. Always stay the way you are..."

He kissed her sweetly, covering her lips completely with his own. The moment she relaxed a bit, he began thrusting again, starting slowly just like before. He gave her almost no time to recover from the still lingering orgasm, since her breathing had become a mix of surprise and approaching exhaustion. He slowly increased speed in his movements, feeling her body grow more tired, he began groaning softly, getting ever closer. he held back to allow her the chance to catch up to him.

"Let's cum together, Rintaro." she said softly between her pants, caressing his cheek. Rintaro nodded and moved faster. They both leaned into each other, embracing tightly as they both felt their bodies give into the final climax. He thrust one last time as deep as he could, feeling her pussy close around his cock as he unloaded into the condom. Their bodies, drenched in sweat, were spasming in rhythmic intervals; in sync with one another. Rintaro pulled out, rolling onto his back. His cock was still hard, but he was spent. Rumiho rolled over and pulled off the condom, turning it inside out and devouring his seed. Finally, she put his cock into her mouth and sucked out what was left in the shaft. As she had demonstrated hours before, she did not want his love to go to waste, so she made sure there wasn't a drop left. Once she cleaned him out, she crawled on top of him and collapsed. Exhausted, she looked up at him weakly and smiled at him. He took her hand in his, turned it over, and softly kissed the back of her hand. She lowered her head slowly, closed her eyes, and the last thing that passed her lips was a soft, almost whispering "Thank you... Rintaro..." before she drifted quickly off to sleep...

======================3======================  
When Rintaro woke up, Faris had already left the room. On the night stand, there was a folded slip of paper. He figured it was probably from Faris, so he took the paper and opened it. His expression changed to slight surprise when he read the note.

"We have your daughter. 100 million. Take the train."

It was Faris' D-mail.

She pranked him out of anger in order to guilt him into taking another method of travel home. Then he wound up selling the IBN 5100 to pay the ransom she fabricated. It was selfish, but it saved his life. Reading this made Rintaro feel even worse. He slowly pulled out his phone and called Daru. He made sure that he and Kurisu were brought up to date on what was going on, and that he and Faris agreed to begin the experiment at noon sharp. Faris had requested noon to give her time to say her goodbyes to her father. A fair trade, Rintaro thought, considering he was about to kill him soon.

"No!" he cursed himself, "I'm doing this for Mayuri. WE are doing this for Mayuri." he did the best he could to try and justify his actions, but it was because of him that Mayuri's life became to tangible. he stood there, his phone in one hand, and Faris' crumpled note in the other. A few minutes before noon, Faris came into the room. Rintaro was looking out the window so he didn't notice her entry. Fortunately, she broke the silence and he turned around.

"What's this, nya? Someone's wearing a frown, nya! Why so sad, nya?" Her expression quickly turned from happy to sad after she said this. She realized that those words were meant for herself, not him. Rintaro was still connected to the lab, and Daru had handed Kurisu the phone.

"So...did she?" Kurisu asked quietly. Rintaro turned toward Faris. She was standing at the door to his room. Her eyes were turned away from him as she was once again gazing towards the floor. He turned back to the window and spoke into his phone.

"She did... She was very brave." Faris bit her lip when he said this. Fortunately his back was turned to her so he couldn't see her. She pushed her sadness down into her stomach and slowly made her way to the bed, sitting on the side close to the window.

"Stand by" Rintaro said to Kurisu.

"Roger."

he turned back to Faris, still looking down. When she spoke, a mix of Faris and Rumiho was heard in her voice.

"So, um... when the world changes back, nya..." She paused, "Will I... forget what happened in this world?"

Rintaro knew the answer. He did his best to sound positive.

"I'm not sure." he began, "You did say that you have memories from both sides of the change, right? So I'm certain you'll remember." Faris looks up at him, her face red.

"You think so?" Rintaro forces a smile.

"I'm sure of it."

He was lying of course. Only he had the curse of Reading Steiner. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to make eye contact with her, knowing that she can tell if someone is lying. She lowered her head slightly, her face still slightly red.

"That's good..." She tried to look relieved, but she was trembling a bit. Rather than making it obvious, instead she looked back at him and smiled.

"Faris wants to hold onto what we had, nya."

"I'm sure you will." It was all Rintaro could say to her. Faris forces a subtle smile.

She stands up, walks over to the window, and hands Rintaro her phone. Her cancellation D-mail has already been entered:

"JK about ransom. I luv u Daddy. See u soon"

Faris' true final words to her father...All that is left to do is press "Send". Rintaro put his phone back to his ear.

"Are we set?"

"We're ready. Go for it." Kurisu said in confirmation.

Rintaro's thumb hovered over the send button on Faris' phone. He looked up at her one last time. She didn't look back at him. What he saw was the face of a girl who had lost her father twice in her lifetime. The face of a girl who will soon lose ten years of her life with him...just then, she spoke one last time...

"Goodbye... Daddy... "

Rintaro lowered his thumb onto the button, and the world became distorted around him...

0.456914...

======================4======================  
Rintaro found himself standing in the lab. Faris' D-mail must have sent successfully. Mayuri was on the couch knitting. Kurisu was reading. She suddenly looks up from her book when...

"Kyouma!" A voice from behind Rintaro booms loudly through the lab. He jumps and quickly turns around to see Faris standing there, in her full maid uniform, standing behind him. Immediately all the memories of their time together the night before came flooding back to him. He tried to hide his embarrassment of the realization of things they had done together. He also felt a little guilty...not necessarily because of what they shared together, but because he knew she would never know; never remember...

"Faris...-" He cut off his own words at the sight of her. She was clearly back to her cat-like self. Of course she was. She'd have no reason to be anything but. The fact that she was standing there must have meant the world line had changed, and she was probably called over to the lab by Mayuri before she had to head off to MayQueen+NyanNyan. Faris took a step closer to Rintaro, her finger on her lip in an inquisitive pose.

"Kyouma, nya!" She said, bright and cheery as always, "You wouldn't happen to know where Faris' cellphone ran off to, nya? She can't seem to remember where she left it, nya!" Rintaro looked at her, slightly bewildered.

"What...?"

"Faris' phone, darling-nya! She asked Mayushii if she knew what Faris did with it, but she didn't know, nya. So, by process of elimination, she figured you must know, nya!"

Just then, Rintaro looked down at his hand, expecting his own phone to be in his hand. However, what he had instead was a bluish-colored phone, adorned with several girly cat doll phone straps. "Faris' phone..." he said in his head. The phone was closed, and appeared to be in sleep mode. He slowly lifted it up to confirm it was indeed hers, but before he could, Faris noticed that he was holding onto it and ran up to him, almost as if she were pouncing.

"There it is, you rascal, nya!" She quickly snatched it from his grasp and clutched it to her chest loosely. Then she smiled and looked into his eyes, grinning as sheepishly as she always does. Her eyes were as hypnotizing as ever, and her gaze could drop a man to his knees in no time at all. Rintaro blushed when she looked at him. His heart pounded against his chest, as if it were trying to make an escape and run away from her...instead he remained there, frozen. Then she spoke.

"You didn't look at Faris' text history by any chance, did you, nya?" Rintaro didn't reply, but Faris stepped ever closer, now invading his personal space.

"How dare you, nya! Have you no decency, nya? Does the fairer sex's privacy account for so little to a man, nya?" She pointed her finger at him playfully, smiling the whole time. Clearly she was teasing him, but he still said nothing. She seemed a bit worried and stepped back a tiny bit.

"Come on, Kyouma! Don't just stand there, nya! Say something, nya! Ask Faris what she could be hiding, nya! You're not even a little curious, nya?"

"... m...rry..." Rintaro mumbled, as if he were hesitant to speak at all.

"Meow?" Faris tilted her head slightly, "Did nyuu say something, nya?" Before she realized it, Rintaro had pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Faris..." he said softly against her ear. Her face began to heat up as she stood there, arms to her sides, in slight shock.

"Kyouma...?"

"I'm so sorry..." It was all he said. She couldn't see his face, but she could sense that he was about to cry. She tenderly wrapped her arms loosely around him. He could feel her warmth, not just from her body heat, but from her heart as well. All that time she spent with him last night. No. All her memories of the last ten years... they were overwritten in the blink of an eye. The times she spent with her father; him being able to watch her grow up and become a beautiful and dignified young lady...all of it-gone. Rintaro's guilt hit him like a spear, impaling his heart. He knew it was the right thing to do to save Mayuri...and yet...Faris had to pay the price that she refused to allow Mayuri to pay for her father's life. All he could do was apologize...but he knew it would never be enough.

"Hey now!" Kurisu shouted, looking away from her book, "Since when did you think it was okay to manhandle every girl who comes to this place? Let go of her Lover-boy!"

"Oh, it's just a friendly hug." Mayuri chimed in with a smile. Kurisu scoffed and went back to reading. Faris gently pushed him away, turned to Kurisu, and posed melodramatically.

"My dear Kurisu. nya! In another life, Kyouma and Faris battled the forces of darkness and walked hand in hand, rising from the ashes of a perilous dying world, nya!" Her arms were exaggeratedly outstretched and her voice changed inflection as if she were acting on a stage in a play.

"Wow!" Mayuri said in amazement, "You must be one brave warrior!"

"Oh Faris.." Kurisu said, softly chuckling, "I'm afraid you're as messed up as he is!"

Soft laughter filled the lab...


End file.
